Daisuke Shizuka
Daisuke Uchiha (しずか大介, Shizuka Daisuke) was a shinobi from Kirigakure and a member of ANBU Hunter-nin Corps. He is related to Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan. Background Daisuke was born in Kirigakure and stayed there the entirety of his life. He was skilled, even from a young age. He entered the hunter-nin corps when he turned fifteen, and quickly adjusted to the new lifestyle. He met Kimi Ito after he turned eighteen and they almost instantly fell in love. He married her a short time later and he soon became a father. His daughter, Airi Shizuka, was born just before his twentieth birthday. Eleven years later, him and his ANBU squad went on a mission to take down an unknown missing-nin. Unfortunately, he was impaled by an ice spear while battling the enemy. Knowing he would soon die, he took off his headband and threw it before destroying his body. Personality Known as the funny guy by his friends, Daisuke always had a smile on his face. Much of Airi's outgoing nature came from him. He enjoyed talking to anyone and was all around a bright person. Kimi was, in fact, surprised when he told her that he was part of the ANBU. He appeared to be immature, but he was actually quite intelligent. He had intensive knowledge of the human body and was very skilled in understanding his opponent. While on missions, he was devoted to his job. He made sure to carry out the mission at all costs. Once he married Kimi and became a father, Daisuke straightened up. For the most part. He still retained his warm nature, but he was extremely devoted and caring to Airi. He was determined to always make sure that she was happy. He cared for her even at his moment of death. Appearance Daisuke wasn't very old when he died, being only thirty, so he still retained a youthful appearance. He was often seen in his ANBU uniform, but wore normal clothes when he wasn't on duty. He had the bright red hair of the Uzumaki clan, inherited from his mother, although the texture was from his father. He also had grey eyes and tan skin. His ANBU uniform consisted of a dark green turtle-neck with tan armor. He also had the other parts of the standard uniform. His mask was a Seal to represent his happy personality, and he often carried a kantana strapped onto his back. He didn't often carry weapons, mostly relying on ninjutsu. Abilities Daisuke excelled in ninjutsu over all of his other abilities. He was quick to learn his opponent's style and movements, which his daughter inherited. He only used his katana when he was sure that he would make a direct hit with it and didn't normally waste his chakra on unnecessary moves. Daisuke also had intense chakra control, being able to pick up trees with chakra enhanced strength and such. Like most other Uzumaki's, he also had a strong life-force. He was able to survive a few moments after being impaled with an ice pillar so he could ultimately destroy his body. Quotes * (When first joining the ANBU) "I'm going to become the head of the ANBU hunter-nin corps someday!" ( 私はいつか暗部狩猟忍軍団の頭になろうよ！, "Watashi wa itsuka anbu shuryō shinobu gundan no atama ni narou yo!") * (Final Words) I guess this is the end of the road for me... Heh, it's funny. I never expected to die on a mission so far away from my family. P-please, someone, anyone, keep Kimi and Airi safe for me.... I love them both so very much... I wish I didn't have to leave so soon...